COLLEGE LOVE STORY
by Princess Season
Summary: MY FIRST STORY WITH MULTIPLE CHARACTERS. BASED ON FRIENDSHIP, LOVE, FUN, DRAMA AND COLLEGE LIFE.
1. Chapter 1

**COLLEGE LOVE STORY**

 **Hello everyone,**

 **I'm here with my first story.**

 **This chapter is basically the introduction of all the characters.**

 **CHARACTERS (here the characters are not CID officers)**

 **Mehta family**

Alia and Sameer

Sachin and Vivek (twin s/o alia and sameer)

21 yrs old

 **Malhotra family**

Anjali and Pankaj

Purvi (d/o anjali and pankaj)

23 yrs old.

Ishita (d/o anjali and pankaj)

20 yrs old.

 **Khanna family**

Gaurav and Ayesha

Kavin (s/o gaurav and ayesha)

23 yrs old.

Kajal (d/o gaurav and ayesha)

20 yrs old.

 **Shrivastav family**

Asha and Suraj

Dushyant (s/o asha and suraj)

23 yrs old.

Tasha (d/o asha and suraj)

21 yrs old.

 **Purvi and Kavin are childhood besties. Dushyant joined them in the college.**

 **Kajal and Ishita are best friends**

 **Sachin and Vivek are spoit brats.**

 **So I hav changed the charaters a bit. Now I suppose it is more appropriate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**COLLEGE LOVE STORY**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **COLLEGE 7.45 AM**

It's the first day of college.

Sachin and vivek were sitting with their gang, waiting for everyone to arrive to start their most awaited job.

Sachin: yaar kuch maza nahi araha hai.

Vivek: haa yaar.

Then came ishita and kajal.

Sachin: dekh yaar wo dono ko. Ab maza ayega.

Going towards them

Sachin (to kajal): are are are kha jar he ho apna introduction to dete jao.

Kajal(scared): sir pls let us go.

Ishita: yes sir hume jane do.

Vivek: are humne to tumse kuch kha hi nahi then also u are getting scared.

Suddenly Tasha entered

Tasha (clapping): wow very good. (angrily)Why are you guys troubling them. Don't u understand this can lead into trouble.

Vivek: hello just shut up.

Tasha: u better shut up. now apologise otherwise (showing them the video that she had recorded)

I will show this to the principal and u very well know what is gonna happen.

Vivek: how dare u. delete it right now. U don't know wht we can do.

Tasha: u cannot do anything. Okay then I m going to the principle sir.

Sachin: no u cant do this (softly to vivek) I think we should listen to her. Later on we'll see what to do.

Vivek and sachin: we very sorry

Vivek: we'll see you.

They both leave.

Ishita: thankyou so much mam.

Kajal: thanks a lot.

Tasha: hey don't call me mam. My name is tasha. And yurs.

Kajal: im kajal. Nice to meet you.

Ishita: and im ishita.

Tasha: hi.. ishita and kajal. Nice to meet u too. But be careful of these guys. If you need any help. Im always there. So feel free to ask me.

Kajal: oh thankyou.

Ishita: can you tell us where is class 13A

Tasha: its on the first floor. Okay bye hav to go. I hav class

Both: yeah bye.

They all leave

 **So here's the first chapter. Hope u guys like it.**

 **So review.**

 **Princess Seasons**


	3. Chapter 3

**COLLEGE LOVE STORY**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Thank you everyone for your reviews.**

 **Starbucks café**

A beautiful girl had occupied one table. She was continuously looking at her watch. It seemed as if she was waiting for someone.

Girl: what the hell mujhe itna jldi bula ke khud pta nahi kha rhe gye. Now if they don't arrive within 5 mins. I'm leaving. She said to herself.

She was damn angry.

10 mins passed. There was no sign of their arrival. So she decided to leave. As she stepped out of the café she saw their car. She looked for them. Suddenly her gaze fell on two handsome young men. But wait what were they doing….

They were talking to a girl or rather flirting. She did not like that. She was feeling jealous.

Boy 1: hey beautiful

The girl looked at them.

Boy 1: hi imp kavin

Boy 2: and me dushyant.

Girl 1: hmm thanks for the compliment. Btw imp esha.

Kavin: ohh would you like to join us for a coffee.

The girl who was secretly listening to their talks came. Dushyant saw her but kavin didn't as she was behind him. Kavin and esha were talking casually. Actually flirting with each other. Dushyant nudged him indicating him about her arrival. But he was not interested.

Now he pinched him

Kavin: ouch! Wht r u doing?

Dush looking at her

Kavin asked him again: arre kya hua tere face pe 12 kyu baje hai?

Dush: arre shut up.

Kavin: tu to aise dar rha hai jaise mere peeche wo khadi hai.

Dush nodded. Now even kavin was a bit sacred. He turned. And yes she was behind him looking at him angrily.

Kavin: pp…purvi tum? When did u come? Aur tumne btya kyu nai?

Without replying she began walking. Both understood that now they were gone.

Kavin ran behind her. Dush said sorry to esha and he too left.

Kavin calling her: purvi wait. Purvi. Purvi ruko. Look imp sorry.

She turned. wht sorry ha. I was waiting for you since half an hour and u both. Kya kr rhe the tum dono.

Dush: purvi isme meri koi glti nai hai ye sab kavin ne kia hai. I told him to hurry up but he…

She gave him an angry glare.

Kavin: kya bole jar ha hai yaar. Tu dost hai ya dushman.

Purvi. He didn't say anything wrong. It's always your fault. Every time u do this I forgive u. but this time no. from now onwards I will never listen to u.

Dush: purvi please yaar maaf krde hum dono ko. Next time pakka this will not happen.

Purvi: pls dush don't u understand.

Kavin: btw tujhe gussa kis baat per aya humare flirt krne pe ya late hone pe.

Purvi: flir… late hone pe.

Kavin: liar..

Purvi: waise mai tumhe kyu batau.

Dush: kya bole jar ha hai yaar, just shut up.

Purvi: dush maine tume to maaf kr dia pur keh do apne friend se mujhse kabhi baat na kre.

Kavin now he was irritated. He said angrily: tumhari problem kya hai ha. Whatever I wanna do I'll do. Who r u to say anything.

Both of them were shocked hearing this.

Purvi: wow imp nobody right. Ok fine the. Good bye mr Kavin.

And within moments she vanished.

Dush: u wer wrong kavin. U shouldn't hav said this. She is your best friend.

Kavin: pls dush not now. I'm going home.

And both left in different directions.

 **So here's the end of the second chapter. Was a bit long. Hope u liked it.**

 **Now what will happen next? Will purvi forgive kavin? What will kavin do?**

 **So guys review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**COLLEGE LOVE STORY**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS :) :)**

 **At The College**

Study for the day was done and all the students were out, on their way back home. The first day was tiring for most of them.

Kajal and ishita too were out when kajal realized that she had forgotten her wallet in the class.

Kajal: u go ahead mai mera wallet leke ati hu.

Ishi:ha ok. But come fast.

Ishita went towards the parking and kajal went up.

She went to her bench to look for it…. But to her horror it was nowhere. She was tensed as all her imp. Documents, credit card was in that. She was abt to call her brother when she heard someone saying.

Boy: kahi tum ise to nahi dhund rhi?

Kajal recognized his voice. How could she not? She turned. She was afraid.

Kajal: y…ye..s she stammered.

Boy: why r u afraid of me. Im not going to harm u.

He was coming closer. Her heart beat increasing…

Kajal: sir pls return it back to me and let me go..

Boy: ohh sir that's nice… u know how to respect your seniors..

Kajal was looking for an opportunity to grab her purse and move out. When she found one. She moved hurriedly, snatched her purse and was about to step further when she slipped.

But there was someone to save her. She closed her eyes tightly. Holding his shirt and his hands were on her waist. For a moment they both froze on their places. Not realizing anything. A shiver ran down her spine. She opened her eyes and looked at her savior. It was him. It seemed as if he was just lost in her beautiful brown eyes.

Suddenly she heard someone calling her name. She came out of the trance and freed herself. Both were feeling embarrassed. She left. He was smiling to himself.

Boy to himself: sachin sachin. Sachin what did u do. Have u lost it. Wht she must me thinking about u?

He too left.

 **Outside the college**

Tasha was waiting for a taxi as her car was not ther. From behind came vivek on his bike.

Vivek in his cool style: waiting for someone?

No reply. He felt insulted.

Vivek: hey im talking to you… you miss… whatever.

No reply. Now he got angry. He parked his bike and pulled tasha to a corner.

Tasha in anger: what the hell! are u mad? Don't u understand I'm not interested in talking to u. Wht is your problem why don't u leave me alone.

Vivek: wht is yur problem? Why do u always interfere in our matters? Y don't u let us do wht v want tp do? Today in the morning also u did the same. Insulted us in front of everyone.

Tasha: that was not an insult. Wht u do. The way u were behaving that was more insulting. Don't u know how to behave with people. And those girls thankfully I came or else.

Vivek: its our wish wht we want to do we'll do. U don't need to interfere. And u better stay away from me and my matters.

Tasha: even I'm not interested.

She left. Vivek in anger waiting for sachin

 **On the other side**

Ishita came searching for kajal.

Ishita: where wer u? I was waiting for u for more then 15 mins. Then I felt something fishy so I came here to check.

She found her lost.

Ishi: U r alright?

Kajal: yeah and she told her about the incident

Ishi: just don't think abt it right now. Now lets go home. We r already late.

They too left.

 **SO GUYS I END MY 3** **RD** **CHAPTER HERE.**

 **KAVI FANS NEXT CHAPTER FOR SURE KAVI HOGA.**

 **SO REVIEW**

 **THANKS…**


	5. Chapter 5

**COLLEGE LOVE STORY**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS**

 **Khanna house**

Kavin entered. Ayesha (mom) was waiting for him. But as he entered he directly went to his room and banged the door. She understood that something was wrong and she knew the reason also.

She knocked: kavin beta open the door.

Kavin: pls mom m not in a mood to talk right now.

Ayesha: kya hua kavin. Come on open.

He opened the door. Anger was clearly visible on his face.

He asked: what?

Ayesha: u answer me what?

Kavin: nothing mom we had a fight. Now pls don't ask me y?

Ayesha: ohh I knew it.

Kavin: it was not only my mistake, she over reacted.

Ayesha: never mind. I know in the very next moment u both will be talking.

Saying this she went. He closed the door.

He was thinking about what she said. Suddenly he remembered dush. He had been so rude to him. He called him.

 **On the phone**

Kavin: hello

Dush: ha bol

Kavin: tu mujshe naraz hai.

Dush: no

Kavin: pls aise mat baat kr. I'm sorry.

Dush: tu mujhe sorry mt bol. Tell her. U were very rude to her. U know her how she is. She doesn't like all this.

Kavin: I know yaar. I did that purposely just to irritate her but mujhe kya pta tha ki wo itna bura manegi yaar. Aur baat baat me mujhe bhi gussa a gya. Bol na wht should I do now?

Dush: is baar to vo bohot zyada serious lg rhi thi. Is baar tujhe bohot papad belna padega. He giggled.

Kavin: arre I know. Isliye to tujhe phone kia ha. Kuch to idea de. And don't laugh.. huh.

Dush: ruk sochne de…mmm… ha (and he whispered)

Kavin: wah yaar kya idea hai. Let's hope for the best. Chal bye

Dush: bye.

 **Malhotra house**

Ishita was eagerly waiting for purvi to come. She wanted to share everything that happened. But to her surprise purvi entered without noticing her and ran into her room and banged the door. She understood something was wrong, so she decided to give her some time. They both shared everything with each other.

 **Purvi room**

Purvi to herself: wht does he think of himself. Usko lagta hai sari ladkiya sirf uske peche bhagti hai. No.. Then he his mistaken. Aisa kuch nai hai. Mai bhi usko dikha dugi wht I am. Now wait and watch Mr. Khanna.

 **Outside**

Ishita got a call.

Ishi: hello yes bhai bolo.

Yes it was kavin.

Kavin: ha ishita purvi ko dekh ke tumhe pta to chl hi gya hoga ki humari fight hui hai.

Ishi: ha that's obvious. And u want me to help u.

Kavin: ha. Tumhe ek kaam krna hai. I'm standing outside. When I'll ring the bell don't open the door. Neither u nor aunty. Let her open. I want to talk to her.

Ishi: okay cool mai aur mom sone jar he hai then. But seriously today di is really very angry.

Kavin: I know don't make me more nervous. Just hope ki vo man jaye.

Ishi: just hope for the best. Okay bye.

And she cut the call and went to sleep along with her mom.

After a few minutes, the door bell rang. It rang twice, but nobody opened. So finally purvi came out to open the door.

Purvi: arre yaar kha gye mom aur ishita, abhi to yahi the.

Finding him in front of her, she closed the door on his face hurting his nose.

Kavin outside: ouch! Hey purvi open the door.

Purvi: u better get lost mr kavin because the door is not going to open for u.

Kavin understood that it was going to be difficult for him because whenever she referred to him as mr. it meant she was damn serious.

 **NOW GUYS THINK WHAT KAVIN WILL DO?**

 **WILL PURVI FORGIVE HIM?**


	6. Chapter 6

**COLLEGE LOVE STORY**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS**

 **Purvi's house**

Kavin was standing outside Purvi's house leaning against the wall as she had banged the door on his face hurting his nose.

On the other side purvi was sitting in the living room watching T.V. not watching actually, pretending to watch. She was thinking about kavin, as she had heard his scream. Though she knew he was hurt she did not show any concern as she wanted to keep her angry image in front of him, at least for the time being. To show that she did not care, she increased the volume so that even he could hear that.

 **After 5 mins**

She peeped out to see whether kavin was still there or no. But to her surprise he was not there.

So she opened the door murmuring: huh… bina manaye, sorry bole chala gya. How could he? Aur mai uske bare me sochke tension liye jar hi thi. He doesn't care at all. So what… mai bhi uske peche nahi jaungi. Huh!

As she opened she found him standing, leaning against the wall and so she could not see him. He was smiling, maybe he had heard everything.

Purvi: kya has rhe ho? Tumne kuch suna to nahi na?

Kavin (trying to be innocent): kya… kya nahi suna? Did I miss something? U said something?

Purvi gave him an irritated look.

Kavin: n..no. no I didn't. kuch sunna chahiye tha kya? (He asked giving most innocent looks)

(aww he was looking so cute she thought)

Purvi: kuch nahi suna na then very good. Ab pedh ki tarah kya khade ho mere ghr ka rasta block kr ke. Get aside. In fact get lost. (She said trying to be as rude as possible)

Kavin (murmured): khadus drama queen.

Purvi: kuch kha tumne?

Kavin: kuch suna tumne?

Purvi: nahi

Kavin: then I didn't say anything.

Purvi: to hato na mujhe bahar jana hai.

And she moved out. Kavin started following her.

Kavin: now she wants me to follow her. He sighed

Purvi looked back, but he hid behind a tree so as to prevent being caught. She went to a nearby park.

 **At the park**

She sat on a bench. Children were playing, laughing and crying also. Looking at them she remembered her childhood days. How they both came to play.

Even kavin remembered the same. Suddenly his eyes caught a flower shop. Kavin went there and bought a few roses of different colors. He gathered a few kids and gave them the roses and asked them to give it to purvi.

Kavin (pointing towards purvi): baccho tum log ye flowers wo didi ko doge.

A girl: wo didi jo wo bench pe hai? (She asked innocently)

Kavin: ha wo didi. (He smiled looking at them)

All: okay (and they marched towards her)

Kavin: ab to tume manna hi padega purvi. Now let me see for how long u remain angry.

The kids went and gave the flowers to her. When she asked who gave them those flowers.

The girl replied: wo (pointing towards kavin) wo Bhaiya ne bola.

Purvi: accha wo Bhaiya ne diya (she happily accepted them) Do u like flowers?

All: yeeesss (in one chorus)

She smiled seeing them and gave one flower to each and kept the rest with them.

They all went.

Purvi: wow kavin so sweet. I really liked the way u apologized. (she said to herself)

She went to him: waah I'm really impressed.

Kavin: to kya tumne mujhe maaf kr dia? (He asked with lot of hope)

Purvi: what do u think?

Kavin: well, I think so. Because I know how much you love children.

Purvi: then yes I have forgiven you but you better be careful.

Kavin gave her a look like really.

Kavin: no my dear this is my hobby and I will never stop it.

Purvi just smiled in return.

Purvi: tumhe jyada lagi thi kya?

Kavin: what?

Purvi: arre when I closed the door I heard you scream.

Kavin: ohh wo. No no its okay. (he looked quite serious)

Purvi looking concerned: I'm sorry?

Kavin: please purvi I said its okay na.

Purvi became sad as she was feeling guilty. But suddenly kavin started laughing. She understood that he was kidding. And the run and chase game began, Purvi running behind him to smack him.

After sometime looking at the children playing, they also went to play with them. After about an hour they decided to go home. They walked back to her house. They were laughing, why wouldn't they after all it was a very boring day today but now they were back together.

After dropping her he too returned home.

 **SO NOW KAVI'S FIGHT FINALLY GOT OVER.**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER.**

 **KEEP REVIEWING AND SUPPORTING.**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE STORY**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND KEEP LOVING MY STORY.**

 **At Sachin and Vivek's House**

After dinner Sachin was sitting in his room, engrossed in his thoughts, when Vivek entered with two bowls of chocolate ice-cream. It was his favorite.

Vivek offering one to him: ye le teri ice-cream. Your favorite chocolate flavor.

Sachin did not respond nor did he look at him. At that moment vivek felt something is wrong. He had been observing him since morning. After they returned for the college, he seemed to be lost somewhere. He didn't even have his dinner properly.

He was worried as he did not even have his favorite ice-cream. Chocolate nobody could resist. So he decided to talk to him as he was not going to tell him on his own.

He kept his hand on his shoulder. When Sachin came out of his trance and looked at him with questioning look.

Vivek: aise kya dekh rha hai? I'm watching you since morning. Jab se college se aye hai you seem to be lost. What happened?

He didn't reply. Just then his eyes fell on the bowls.

Sachin: ohh wow! Ice-cream. Aur vo bhi chocolate. Why didn't you tell me? And he snatched a bowl from his hand.

Listening to this he was sure. That he was hiding something. And smartly he changed the topic. He sat beside him.

Vivek: don't try to change the topic Sachin. Just tell me.

Sachin: what are you talking about?

Vivek: don't try to act smart. He said a bit irritated.

Sachin: okay fine I'll tell you. "you know after the college got over, hum class ke bahar the when I realized that I had left my keys in the classroom. I asked you to move ahead and I went back to the class. While returning my eyes fell on classroom the door was open and I found a purse. A ladies purse. I thought kisi ka reh gya hoga so just to check I picked it up. just then Kajal entered."

Vivek interfered: who Kajal?

Sachin: are wahi one of those two girls jise Tasha ne ake bachaya tha.

Vivek: ohh Tasha. That pain. Who samajti kya hai apne aap ko. What is her problem I don't understand? She always interferes in our matters. And I just don't like that. And aaj subah ki baat ko to mai kabhi nahi bhool sakta. Pure college ke samne hamari insult ki. I won't leave her, she'll have to pay for this.

Sachin: shut up. will you listen to me? Going on with your never ending talks.

Vivek: okay okay you continue.

Sachin: okay to mai kha tha. Arre yaar I forgot. Aaaa….

Vivek: Kajal ayi.. uske baad?

Sachin: haa… tabhi Kajal aye and she said that it was hers. And irritate her more I didn't give it to her so she came to snatch it. The way she was talking she was so scared, she was stammering while speaking. Okay so as she snatched she slipped but fortunately I was there to save her and prevented her from falling. But to my surprise I was just lost in her. I felt as if the world has stopped right there. Her eyes were closed and she held me tightly.

Vivek was keenly looking at him. The way he was reciting his tale. As vivek did not interfere in between he looked up at him.

Sachin: aise kya dekh rha hai?

Vivek while teasing: nothing. Just looking at you. I think you have started liking her.

Sachin: what rubbish. I don't even know her and I have seen her for the first time.

Vivek: so what? It doesn't make any difference. And you may have not recognized but I have, that you were smiling all the time as you were talking about her.

Sachin smiles again: but….

Vivek: go on I'm listening.

Sachin: you know I realized something.

Vivek: yes, that you have started liking her.

Sachin: ohh shut up. I'm serious. You know these guys are scared of us. The way in which we behave, we are haunting them and so they will always stay away from us.

Vivek: now please you don't start again.

Sachin: no but see na. I was so moved you know listening to her. Fear was clearly visible.

Vivek: okay lets see. What we can do. Now good night. And sleep well. And please stop thinking about her.

 **Vivek left.**

Sachin to himself: yaar ye vivek bhi na kuch bhi bolta hai.

He was smiling and this time he realized it.

Sachin: kahi sach to nahi that I have started liking her.

He went to sleep. Hoping for a beautiful morning tomorrow.

 **Outside**

Vivek was standing outside. He had heard everything.

Vivek to himself: ye Sachin… Oh no its 12. Kal to pakka late ho jaunga. Ye Sachin ke karan. Chal beta sone warna…..

He too slept.

 **HERE ENDS THE CHAPTER.**

 **DEAR GUEST: YOU WANT ISHIYANT. I WILL SURELY ADD THEM BUT I HAVE PLANNED SOMETHING ELSE FOR THEM. SO IT WILL TAKE A FEW CHAPTERS.**

 **KEEP REVIEWING.**

 **THANKS.**


	8. Chapter 8

**COLLEGE LOVE STORY**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **HI GUYS… IM BACK AFTER A LONG TIME. SO HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **BTW THANKYOU MY DEAR REVIEWERS FOR YOU REVIEWS AND FOR LIKING MY STORY… :)**

 **PURVI AND ISHITAS HOUSE**

Ishita was in her room sitting in front of the cupboard looking for a dress to wear for the next day. Just then Purvi arrived. She was smiling. She was really very happy. She entered Ishita's room.

Purvi: oyee kya hua aise bhoot jaise cupboard ke samne kyu baithi hai?

Ishita: arre di agye aap. Bohot busy din tha na. (she said sarcastically)

Purvi: nahi to but tujhe kya hua hai.

Ishita: kuch nai di. Pure din me apko mere liye time mil hi gya. Mujhe kitna kuch batana tha aapko. My first day of college. But aap ho ki apke pass to time hi nai hai na. huh….

Purvi: arre I'm sorry na ishu… maaf kr de. Wo kya hua na….(and she told her everything)

Ishita khew this already. Kavin had told her everything but she pretended as if she didn't know.

Purvi: but it was so sweet of him. Usko mujhe manana kitna ache se ata hai. Pta nai kyu mai usse zyada der tak naraz hi nai reh sakti. U know he's so so so special… (she went on and on and on)

Now ishita was bored listening to her. So she interrupted her her in between.

Ishita: arre di bas kro na. kitna bolte ho app. Aapko pta hai aaj to college me bohot maza aya. Though it was tiring but it was fun. Pta hai when we entered we met two guys. They were our seniors. They stopped us and we were so scared. Hume lga ki aaj to hume koi nai bacha sakta but the tasha came to our rescue. Usne unhe aisa sabak sikhaya na. she recorded them and then blackmailed them to apologise to us.

Purvi: ohh wow tumhara first day it was soo interesting. had fun na. college life aisi hi hoti hai. Maze kro lekin sath me apne limits ka dhyan rakho. You should not cross yours limits.

Ishita: ha di… I know. Aur mai dhyan rakhugi. Ab chalo meri help kro. Bolo what should I wear tomorrow.

Purvi: ohho u should be like me. Im not like u girls. Just wear whatever comes in you hand.

Just then Anjali came to call them for dinner.

 **DUSHYANT AND TASHA'S HOUSE**

Tasha: bhai ye ladke na kabhi nai sudhar sakte. Pta nai inke dimag me kya chalta rehta hai.

Dush: oyee what do u mean ha.

Tasha: aree mera wo matlab nai tha. I meant ke aaj subha vivek and Sachin fir se freshers ko pareshan kr rhe the. Unhe kitni baar samjhaya hai ke ye sab kitna galat hai lekin samajhte hi nai hai.

Dush: leave them yaar tashu. Koi hote hai jise kisi baat ka fark nai padta. For them everything is like a game. Just forget them and chalo lets go and have dinner. Im very hungry.

 **KAVIN AND KAJAL'S HOUSE**

Kajal was lost in her own thoughts. She was thinking about the morning incident. That incident was distracting her.

Kajal (to herself): arre yaar pta nai kya ho gya tha mujhe. Kya soch rhe hoge vo mere bare me. Mai bhi na.

Kavin (entering): kajal whts wrong with u… kisse baat kr rhi ho. Theek to ho na tum. Doctor ko bulau (he said jokingly)

Kajal gave him an irritated look.

Kavin: are what.. don't look at me like this.

Kajal: what bro aap kabhi serious nai ho sakte kya. Pta nai wo kya soch rha hoga mere bare me.

Kavin: ohho kon hai vo. Whos the guy?

Kajal: no bro its not like that. And she told him the entire story.

Kavin: hmm… ohh… so ye baat hai. To kya hua. Yu zyada soch mat. Its college life yaar. Just chill. But keep one thing in mind u should never cross your limits. And one more thing agar kabhi bhi kuch share krna ho na us ladke ke bare me u can tell me. Ill keep it a secret. Mummy ko nai batauga.

Kajal: haa apko nai to kise bolugi. You are the best bhai. I love u sooo much.

 **OHHHKAY SO GUYS I END MY CHAPTER HERE. PLS REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW HOW WAS IT. I KNOW IT WAS A LITTLE BORING BUT I HOPE THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE INTERESTING. I WILL START WITH THE MAIN PLOT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **THANKS**


	9. Chapter 9

**COLLEGE LOVE STORY**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **THANKYOU GUYS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FOR ENCOURAGING ME…**

Till now we have seen that it was the first day of college. It was a good experience for some and some not so good. Vivek and Sachin try to bully Ishita and Kajal but they are rescued by Tasha. Then Tasha and Vivek have an argument while on the other side Sachin and Kajal have a nice moment together which turns into an awkward situation for both of them. In the meanwhile Purvi get angry on Kavin and Dushyant. Then Kavin pacifies Purvi. In the end all of them enjoy their family time.

 **HERE WE START**

 **AFTER A FEW DAYS….**

Ishita was waiting for Kajal in the cafeteria. Kajal was called by one of the teachers because she did not submit the project. She was upset. She was in her own world walking towards the café when she collided with someone. She did not even look up, just said sorry and moved. The person with whom she collided was confused. He called her but she didn't listen so he went behind her.

Person: hey ruko…. Wait…kya naam hai tumhara… umm.. ha.. Kajal. Kajal wait.

She stopped and turned behind. Her eyes were wet.

Person: hey what happened why are you crying. Is everything alright, if I may ask.

Kajal: tumhari problem kya hai haan. Tumhari wajah se maine apna project submit nai kia. Mujhe maam se dant padi and you are asking me what happened. Wow Sachin wow. Kitni innocently puch rhe ho jaise ke tumne kuch kia hi nai.

Sachin: what! Ye kya bol rhi ho tum. What did I do?

Kajal: what did I do? Pucho ke tumne kya nai kia.

Sachin: so tell me maine kya nai kia.

Kajal: what do you think this is a joke. Tumne us din

 **Flashback.**

Kajal was sitting in the library completing her project because she had to submit it the very next day. As she was feeling sleepy she bought a coffee for herself. It was kept on the table. Just then Sachin came there along with his friends. They didn't see her as they were so busy in their conversation. Sachin passed her table and accidently his hand touched the coffee mug and it fell. There was coffee all over the table. Sachin had already gone from there. He didn't even realize what he had done, but Kajal saw him. She thought he had done that purposely. But what could she do now. He was gone and now she did not have the time to make it again. She went home and told her brother about it. He was damn angry. But she however calmed him down and told him that she'd handle it herself. The reluctantly agreed.

 **Flashback over.**

Sachin: what! ye kb hua? Aur mera dhyaan kaise nai gya?

Kajal: dhyaan to tab jaega na jab tum apne aas paas dekh kr chaloge. But why the hell am I wasting my time here. Get aside let me go.

And she moved ahead.

Sachin (thinking): anjane me hi sahi mujhse galti to hui hai. Mujhe sorry boldena chahiye.

He went behind her.

Sachin: kajal I'm really very sorry. Mujhe pta nai kaise. Im very sorry.

Kajal: ab sorry bolne se kya. Jo tumhe krna tha wo to tum kr chuke ho. So just go.

Sachin: nai im genuinely very sorry. Acha theek hai maine tumhara project spoil kia na, so now I'll make it for you.

Kajal (laughs): hahahaha. What tum banaoge aur vo bhi mere liye. Okay fine then banake do mujhe.

Sachin: yeah sure.. Kb tak chahiye tumhe?

Kajal: 2 din baad. De paoge?

Sachin: ha theek hai.

Kajal leaves. Sachin moves towards his gang.

Sachin (thinks): Sachin.. Sachin.. Sachin.. ye kya kia tune. Kabhi apna to project banaya nai uska banayega. Pagal hai tu sachme pagal.

Vivek: kya soch rha hai yaar. Chal ghr chalte hai. Bohot neend arahi hai.

Sachin: ha yaar. And he tells him about whatever happened.

Vivek (laughs): hahaha. Kya sach me. Tune usse ye kha. Tujhe ho kya gya hai yaar. Tune kabhi apna project nai bnaya uske liye bnayega. Seriously.

Sachin: wahi to yaar pta nai. Use rota hua dekh ke mujhe acha nai lga. Isliye mere….

Vivek: seriously bro.. I think you are attracted towards her. I think you like her. Yaad hai us din bhi tu uske khayalo me khoya hua tha.

Sachin: ha yaar sach me. I think you're right. I like her bro.

Vivek: ye hui na baat. To kab btayega use.

Sachin: arre pagal hai kya. Vo to mujhe maar hi dalegi agar use ye pta chala to. Chal ab lets go home. Mujhe project bnana hai, and you have to help me ha and no excuses.

Vivek: nop bro not at all. Project and me. Never..

Sachin looked at him

Vivek: arre yaar aise mat dekh. Acha theek hai. Ill help you.

They left. But there was someone who was listening to them. Not listening actually. She was passing from there going towards her car when she heard them talking.

 **ON THE OTHER SIDE**

Ishita was waiting for Kajal. She was angry as they were already very late. She thought that she'd pounce on her but when Kajal reached the cafeteria she was upset so she dropped the idea of irritating her.

Ishita: kya hua Kajal maam ne itna danta kya? Why are you so upset? Waise tune apna project kyu submit nai kia?

Kajal told her what happened and how he said that he'll make it for her.

Ishita: ohhooo… acha hai na. tu kyu uske bare me itna soch rhi hai. Hes making it na for you… so just chill and lets go. Bohot late ho gya hai.

They both also left.

 **OKAY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**

 **SO NOW SACHIN HAS ALREADY FALLEN FOR KAJAL BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN SHE COMES TO KNOW. AND WHO WAS THE ONE WHO WAS LISTENING TO THE THEIR TALKS. TRY TO GUESS WHO IT WAS.**

 **KEEP REVIEWING.**

 **THANKS.**


	10. Chapter 10

**COLLEGE LOVE STORY**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **HEYYY GUYS I'M BACK AFTER A VERY VERY VERY LONG TIME. I GOT A FEW REVIEWS LATELY TO CONTINUE MY STORY SOOOO I FINALLY DECIDED TO POST A CHAPTER.**

 **SOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I HOPE THAT YOU'LL LIKE THE CHAPTER. SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOMED.**

 **SO HERE WE BEGINNN…..**

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **SACHIN AND VIVEK (IN THE LIBRARY)**

They were busy in completing Kajal's project. It was mainly sachin's hardwork. Vivek was just being by his side just for the sake of it. It was sachin who was the sincere one among the two. Though he was supportive of his brother in whatever he did but he had a soft corner.

Vivek: sachin yaar kitna kaam dete hai yaar ye college wale. I mean who even cares about all this stuff. Just leave it man. And lets get out of here. I don't being here. Its so depressing. I cant stand it.

Sachin just glared at him and so did the others. The other students complained and he was thrown out of the library by the librarian.

Vivek (while leaving): ohh please I wont do this again. I'm sorry sachin I dint think they are going to let me stay in here. Sorry bro.

Sachin: koi baat nai. As it is you were of no help. Infact you were disturbing me. You please go. I am almost done. After I'm done I'll submit it to the teacher and ill see you in the cafeteria.

Vivek: okay see yaa later. Good bye. (He was really very happy to get out.)

 **THAT NIGHT:**

 **PURVI KAVIN AND DUSHYANT WERE AT HANGING OUT AT DUSHYANT'S PLACE.**

Purvi: yaar Dushyant your sister is really brave man. I'm really impressed. I wanna thank her. She saved Ishita from sachin and vivek.

Kavin: same here man. Kajal was really happy when I asked her about her day at college. She just couldn't stop praising her.

Dushyant: I know man. She just cant stand people treating others as if theyare nothing. She has a very big heart jisme sab ke liye jagah hai siway un dono ke especially that Vivek. she hates him.

Purvi: guys humara to college is saal khatam ho raha hai kyu na hum log ek trip plan kare. You guys and we could even invite our sisters also.

Kavin: ohhhooo sounds like fun. Im in for anything with you guys.

Dushyant: even I don't mind. But what do you guys have in mind.

Kavin: I suggest we should go to goa. What say?

Dush (softly so that only kavin could hear): yaar marwaega kya. Are you serious. Or have you lost your mind. Pata hai kiske samne bol raha. Ye junglee billi hume kaccha chaba jaegi.

Kavin: don't worry man. Wo kuch nai bolegi

Purvi: kya bola tumne kavin and you dush what did you just call me Junglee Billi. How dare you?

And she threw a cushion at him and he got up and ran from there.

Dush: hey hey hey I didn't call you that. Ouchhh it hurts. And he threw the cushion back at her.

Kavin was enjoying their cute fighting scene. He knew that his number would be next so he decided to leave without informing them. He quietly snuck out of the house. Purvi and dush were so engrossed in their pillow fight that they didn't realise.

Dush: ye kavin kaha chala gaya.

Purvi: abhi to yahi tha. I didn't see him going anywhere. Did you?

Dush: chal lets check

When they heard his bike's sound.

Purvi: smart guy huh. He left without saying anything. But bach ke jaega kaha bacchu.

Dush: how are you gonna go purvi? Wait I'll drop you. You cant go alone. Its late.

Purvi: get your bike keys. Butttt im going to drive.

Dush: seriously no no no no nooooooo no way. Im driving.

She just looked at him and he with his palms joint: as you say madam…

He drops her off at her place and he's ready to leave.

 **AT A PLACE NEAR PURVI'S HOUSE**

A girl was running. There were a few people running behind her.

Man 1: aye ladki ruk. Rukkk kaha bhag rahi hai

Man 2: ruk ja ladki warna accha nai hoga.

The girl was running as fast as she could. She was so scared that she didn't even notice a bike running towards her. She collided with the bike and fell.

Bike rider: hey hey hey aap theek to ho.

She didn't reply so he came near her and repeated. She couldn't answer. She was panting. When suddenly those goons came from behind.

Man 1: hashhhh tu hath aa hi gayi. Ab kaha jaegi bhag ke. Aur tu chal bhag yaha se

The guy didn't move.

Man 2: ayeee tujhe samaj me aya nai kya bhai ne kya bola. Chal nikal yaha se warna yahi gaad dunga.

Biker: accha itni himmat hai tujhme. To chal kar jo karna hai. Mai bhi dekhta hu kitni himmat hai tujhme.

Man 2 attacked him and man 1 moved towards the girl. The biker kicked him and went to save the girl. He pulled him from behind and started beating him. When suddenly someone attached him from behind. He lost his grip over man 1 and he took that opportunity to overpower the biker. It was 2 against 1. They started beating him. He was bleeding and the girl was continuously crying. When the guys saw her crying he realized that he had seen her somewhere. Now was not the time to think. He had to save her.

A fight began. Both of them were on the ground within moments. When he finally got a chance to talk to her.

Biker: are you fine.

The girl just nodded.

Biker: maine aapko kahi dekha hai. Who are you by the way.

Girl: I'm Ishita. Thankyou soooo much aapne meri jaan bachayi

Biker: hey don't thank me. It was my duty to do that. What these guys were doing is not right. And don't worry you're safe now. They cant do anything now. So relax and please stop crying.

He went on and on and on. When one of the guys stood up and **attacked them with a knife**.

 **OKAY SO THIS CHAPTER COMES TO AN END. SOMEONE'S HURT. GUESS THAT PERSON.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. JUST LET ME KNOW HOW IT WAS.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10**

 **HEYYYY GUYS THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. AND YES YOU GUYS WERE RIGHT. THE BIKER IS DUSHYANT:):) I HOPE THAT YOU'LL WILL LIKE THIS ONE.**

 **SO HERE WE BEGIN.**

 **PLACE NEAR ISHITA'S HOUSE**

Someone attacked Ishita and the biker from behind.

Voice: aaahhhhhh (screamed)

Biker: ohhh my godddd! Ishitaaa! Open your eyes. What just happened….

He saw blood oozing from her arm. The man with a knife tried to attack the Biker but she saw him and and pushed him aside and got injured. The biker in the heat of the moment punched him hard. When the heard the sirens. The police patrolling van was nearby. The guys however got up and ran from there to save themselves.

Biker: kitna khoon beh raha hai. (he removed his handkerchief and tied it around her wound) abhi to 9o'clock ho raha hai. Sare doctors ka clinic band ho gaya hoga.

Ishita: aap chinta mat keejiye. I'm fine. Please don't worry. And thankyou once again for your help. Ill take my leave now.

Biker: no please I'll drop you. I don't think apko abhi akele jana chahiye. Tell me where do you live.

Ishita: okay bungalow no. 3, its straight and left.

Biker: what! Ye to mere friend ka address hai. Ummm do you know purvi?

Ishita smiled weakly and nodded her head in the affirmative: she's my elder sister

Biker: tabhi…. I told you that I've seen you somewhere. But I couldn't remember where.

She smiled, but then she fainted suddenly. Before she could fall he held her and started patting her cheeks. He saw her tear stained face, her nose was red, eyes were closed. He couldn't take his eyes off her cute face. He was smiling looking at her.

Tring tring… tring tring…. Tring tring….. her phone rang. This brought him out of his dream world. He was thinking about what just happened, when he realized that this was not the right time. He made her sit on the bike comfortably and rode off.

They reached her house and he called purvi. She came out and was shocked to see her sister like this.

Purvi: Ddddushyant ye ye ye kkya ho gaya Ishita ko. Bolo naaa.

Dush: purvi shaant ho jao. Kuch nai hua hai. Exhaustion ke karan she fainted. First let us take her inside.

They both took her inside and sprinkled water on her face. She woke up and looking at purvi's worried face, started crying.

Purvi: …..shhhhh… kya hua ishi? Stop crying and tell me.

Ishita told her that she was with kajal because she was upset. And usko manate manate late hogaya. And how those guys started harassing her. They started following her and were passing cheap comments. She tried to escape. She ran as fast as she could and ended up colliding with Dushyant.

Purvi was shocked and so was Dushyant. She started crying again.

Dush: hey don't cry please. Youre safe now. No one's here.

Ishita: you're here. Im so sorry I didn't realise.

She wiped her face and gave him a weak smile.

Dush: I think I should leave. Byeee purvi and Ishita.. take care. And please iski dressing karwa dena warna infection na ho jae

They nodded and He left.

 **KAVIN'S PLACE**

Kavin reached his house when he saw kajal sitting in her room. She seemed upset. So he decided to talk to her.

Kavin: kajal

Kajal: ha bhaiya…? Kya hua? Kuch kaam tha?

Kavin: tu bol tujhe kya hua hai? Kuch din se I'm noticing, you seem lost. Kya baat hai?

Kajal told him about the day's incident.

Kavin: us ladke ne tujhe itna rulaya. How dare he. I wont leave him. He'll have to pay for this.

Kajal: nai bhaiya please aap kuch mat karna. I've realized that he's not a bad guy. He accepted his mistake and he was very sorry for what had happened. I'm not upset because of my project. I'm upset because of the way I've treated him. I agree our 1st meeting wasn't that great but since then they haven't done anything. Infact he was being nice to me.

Kavin: you're very innocent. And that's what makes you soooo special. But you believe people so easily that's what I'm worried about. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say.

Kavin: acha now leave this topic over here and tell me where do you wanna go? Purvi dush and I are planning to go on a trip and we want our sisters to come too. So tell me?

Kajal: ohhhh wowww….. it will be so much fun. Ummmm I wanna go to a hill station. I love mountains and the cold weather. i mean its just amazing. isn't it?

Kavin: whatever you say, and i agree, even i love hill stations... Umm... but where?

Kajal: anything is fine by me, now you guys decide. Sab kaam mai hi karu kya?

Kavin: ohhhoooo hooo sab kaam mai hi karu ki bacchi! anyways... I'll suggest them. And then we'll see. Ohhhh myyyyy godddddd

Kajal: kya hua bhaiya?

Kavin: I'm in a very big problem ( and he told her about the day's incident)

Kajal (hitting her head): kya yaar bhaiya. You know her na. she doesn't like all this. Still you don't leave a single chance to irritate her.

Kavin: I know that. But I don't know why she gets irritated. Once I find out.

Kajal: she likes you bhaiya. In fact I would say she loves you. Cant you see that? She's a great girl bhai. Don't let her go away.

Kavin: kuch bhi ha. She loves me. Kuch bhi bolti hai. I don't believe you. Acha chal good night I'm sleepy now.

Kavin leaves. he thinks about what kajal just said and smiles. then shredders his mind off that thought and goes to sleep.

 **DUSHYANT AND TASHA'S HOUSE**

 **Tasha's room**

Tasha was in deep thought. She was thinking about yesterday's incident. (yes you guys were right. It was **tasha who heard vivek and sachin talking about kajal** )

Tasha: I cant believe. I just cant imagine this. Sachin is in love. What rubbish is this! Those guys don't care about anyone. They just care about themselves. That's it, especially that idiot vivek.

Just then Dushyant entered her room and saw her. She didn't notice him.

Dush: bhoooooo!

Tasha (frightened): VIVEK! then she looked up, and became speechless to find dush staring at her.

Dush: kya baat hai tasha. You look upset.

Tasha: nothing bhai. I'm fine. Please go. I don't want to talk to anyone right now.

Dush: tu mujhse chupa rahi hai. You that that you cant hide anything from me. Then why do you even try to do that.!

Tasha (couldn't control her tears) : why bhai, why did this happen with me. Maine uska kya bigada tha jo usne mere sath aisa kia. I hate him bhai. I just hate him.

Dush: usne aisa kya kia wo to mai nai janta. Maine tujhse kitni baar pucha but tune kabhi bataya hi nai. Aaj phir se puch raha hoooo. Bolde kya hua tha.

Tasha: please bhai I don't to talk about this. Leave me alone.

Dush: I cant see you like this. Please don't do this to yourself. Please tell me kya hua tha. Tera bada bhai hu. Mujhse to mat chupa.

Tasha: nai bhai aisa mat bolo. Ill tell you everything.

 **FLASHBACK**

…

…

 **LET'S SEE WHAT HAD HAPPENED IN THE PAST. KEEP GUESSING.**

 **AND REVIEWING AND PLEASE SUGGEST ME SOME HILL STATIONS YOU LIKE. WAHI PAR HUMARI LOVE STORY AAGE BADHEGI ;);)**


End file.
